A Kitten Can Do Anything!
by elk iwasaki
Summary: King Mickey gives Sora a new form. What will happen when he transforms? [I'm giving this up. You can read if you want, but don't expect updates. xP]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer: **I don't own Kingdom Hearts. I do own this odd little story. :D Just not the characters in it.:( (I also don't own Guilty Gear. . )

**Author Notes: **I've been wanting to write something for awhile and couldn't think of anything until I saw my kitten playing with his tail. I've been reading loads of Kingdom Hearts latly and so this is what you get when you mix fan fiction, Kingdom Hearts, and Kittens. Thanks for clicking and enjoy the read. --

(Also, this might get bumped up a little for maturity so if you're not old enough to read T storys don't start reading. . )

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a warm summer day as it always was on Destiny Island, or so it seemed...

Sora woke and yawned, blinked the remaining sleep out of his tired eyes. 'It's pretty late', he thought looking at his clock to see it was already half past noon.

He rose from his bed, leaving the sheets used and in disarray and went over to his dresser. "I'm bored just wearing the same thing over and over again..." he said to himself looking through his drawers and seeing that everything was similar. He dug through until he found plain blue jeans and a navy blue shirt. Usually he didn't wear this outfit because of the misfortune that be-fell him the day he last wore them, Kairi dumping him, but decided to ignore that. He was over it anyways, and smiled thinking of his new lover, Riku. He quickly changed from his Pjs into the outfit he just picked out.

Once he arrived downstairs and decided to get eat eggs for breakfast. He pulled out two eggs and cracked them into the frying pan. He smiled some as he thought about his close friend Riku, 'I wonder what we're gonna do today. I kinda want to play some more Guilty Gear or that new game he just got..' He yawned and tried to remember the name of the new game.

After he was done cooking and eating his eggs he walked to the door. "Hey mom! I'm gonna go hang out with Riku today! I'll be back later.", he shouted to his mom who was cleaning upstairs.

"Don't be late home! You missed dinner last night and I was really worried about you!', Sora's mother replied with slight agervation in her voice.

Sora called back reassuringly, "I won't, I promise!" and left his house for Riku's.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once he arrived at Riku's house he noticed something strange ... A large mouse standing was standing in his front yard.As he walked closer he realized it was his good friend, King Mickey! He blinked for a few minutes, thinking he might still be asleep and pinched himself but the he was still there and to his shock it turned and said to him, "Sora! I've been meaning to talk to you. It's very busy at the castle, so I cant stay long but I had to give you this." King Mickey pulled out a small stone and handed it to Sora. "Here! You can use this for a new form but it's a tiny bit different. If you say a word, or a phrase, while concentrating on this stone you can use that and it will transform you." he explained and handed Sora the stone.

Sora looked at the stone. It looked like it had a drawing on it but he couldn't really make out what it had on it. He shut his eyes and tightly held on to the stone thinking of the symbol on it and said, "SUPER BUTT MONKEYS UNITE!" and then laughing kind of hard he opened his eyes to look at the stone again. "Okay what now?" he said to King Mickey. "I haven't changed at all."

Riku walked out of his house right after Sora had chosen his phrase and was sitting on the steps before the front door, spying on the two curiously.

"Try saying the words again." King Mickey said and disappeared.

Sora giggled a few more minutes thinking of the silly phrase and then shouted, "SUPER BLABBER MONKEYS UNITE!", and then all of the sudden everything started getting smaller. He dropped the stone and suddenly everything was giant. He looked at the stone again and realized he was holding it the wrong way.

The stone had a small drawing of a kitten on it.

Riku stared in shock and ran up to what was Sora, picking him up. "What happened to you?", Riku said trying to hold back laughter.

Sora just blinked his dark blue eyes and then realized he could talk, "I don't know.", Sora said in a light mew and blinked still confused. "I don't feel bad at all I'm just tiny! He said and looked down at his furry paws. Don't tell anyone please, King Mikey said I _should _change back in a little while.." he said his voice high pitched and very quiet.

Carrying the tiny brown kitten, Riku went up to his room and sat him safely on his bed.

After a few minutes of awkward silence Sora poofed back into a human again, but something was different. He wasn't wearing any clothes. He blushed and quickly pulled Riku's blanket over his lower half and realized they were both so shocked that they forgot his clothes in the street.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, I hope you liked it and didn't think it was a total waste. . 

If you see anything wrong with it like spelling and such, please tell me!

I'm going to be adding more chapters soon, it's just kind of late here so I'll write more tomarrow. -Nods- )


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I STILL don't own Kingdom Hearts. We can dream though, riiiight? ;

**Author Notes:** This chapter I tried to make funnier than the last one. There's going to be fan girls and a little yaoi-making-out-ness so you've been warned!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Selphie was walking down the street when she noticed something on the ground in front of her. "Oh? What's this?", she said bending over to take a closer look at the pile of cloth. She realized after few seconds who these clothes belonged to and shrieked like a horrible fan girl at a yaoi convention. Selphie quickly took the pants and boxers, making sure to leave the shirt thinking that he needed _something _to cover up with and then fled the scene as fast as she could, giggling and tripping over her sandals.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Riku stared at the half naked boy for a few more seconds before cracking up in laughter and thinking to himself, 'This is too good! First Sora turns into the adorable kitten he really is, and now he's sitting on my bed! Naked!' he continued, his thoughts quickly leading somewhere very un-explored to Sora and then realized that the cute kitten-boy was probably very embarrassed.

The older boy walked over to his closet and pulled out an outfit that was a little too big for him. He handed Sora his clothes and said with a slight grin, "Sorry about forgetting your clothes. I'll go get them now and you can just wear these."

The very second that Riku shut the door on his way back to where Sora had transformed, the younger boy had practically jumped to the bathroom. He rushed putting the shirt on and quickly realized something else was missing...Riku had forgotten to get him boxers. He blushed a deep pink and walked over to Riku's dresser and pulled out the first pair he found. He slipped it on trying not to die of embarrassment and then put the pants on the Riku picked out for him. When he was finished he sat on Riku's bed and waited a few minutes before Riku had returned.

Sora looked up almost shocked when Riku opened the door to his room quickly and sat down next to him. Riku handed Sora the clothes and smiled a little more. "Sora, sorry but something weird happened." he continued, his grin getting bigger, "For some reason your boxers and pants were missing.."

The younger boy squealed "Whaaaat?!", and dug through his clothes seeing that his lucky boxers and jeans had been stolen. His head fell forward with a frown and then he decided to shrug it off, he was with Riku after all. "Let's look for them later then.", he said to Riku with a cute pout that no one could deny.

"Okay then. I think I have an idea of who might have it, anyways.", he said referring to Sora's many fan girls on the Island. He quickly turned his thoughts back to what he was thinking earlier and leaned in closer to Sora. "I have a better idea of what we could be doing right now, anyways...", his voice softening as his face was right before Sora's.

The younger boy quickly filled up with a dark pink color as he felt the warmth of Riku's breath as his lips hovered over his own. Sora moved closer to Riku so that their lips were embracing each other in a deep kiss. Sora could feel the older boy's mouth turn into an evil grin as he pinned Sora to the bed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Selphie was lightly squealing as she entered her room. She locked the door tight behind her and walked over to her closet blushing deeply. She opened the door and pushed back the clothes to reveal loads of pictures of Sora. She looked around at all the things she had collected over the years. She even had a milk carton that he used at lunch in the fourth grade. She folded the pants and boxers and set them behind some other things, making sure you could barely see them and walked out of her closet, shutting the door.

She fell on her bed and shut her hazy green eyes. She smiled and fell asleep dreaming of the only one she thought was for her - Sora.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry the chapters are so short, but at least I'm updating a lot, right:D

Tehehe... I'm so evil, making Sora loose his boxers. ---

Thanks you two for the reviews! I'm really happy you like my story and I'll work hard at keeping it cute/funny.


	3. Chapter 3

Hiya! Sorry I havn't updated since SUMMER!! O-O

I've been really busy with school and whatnot and I completely forgot about this fic, but then one of my friends read it and so I'm gonna keep it going for them. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own DDR or Kingdom Hearts.

Ch. 3, Enjoy!

Selphie opened her eyes and realized she had fallen asleep. She rolled over on her side for a few minutes, still waking up and then sat up. Remembering the odd dream she had, she yawned and pulled out her journal that was in the nightstand next to her bed and began writing in pink ink:

_----------------------_

_6/29/08_

_Dear Diary, _

_In my dream everything in Destiny Islands was brighter than usual and I was the only thing that was normal. I was walking down the street to go to Kairi's place to see what was going on but when I was almost to Riku's house I saw Sora standing and talking to an huge weird looking mouse... _

_I hid behind a tree and tried listening but I was too far away and couldn't hear what they were saying to each other. After a few minutes of listening and trying to make out words the mouse disappeared. I moved to a bush that was closer to Sora and heard his shout something really weird, "SUPER BLABBER MONKEYS!", and then Sora turned into a soft fluffy kitten!!! It was the most adorable thing on Earth!_

_I ran up to him and picked him up asking,"What happened to you?" and started petting him on the ears_

_After that I woke up and that's all I remember. I think I'm going to get Sora to say that... Even if he doesn't turn into a kitten, it would still be really funny to see him say something like that!_

_----------------------_

Selphie went into her closet and found the clothes again. She put the pants on and a yellow tank top with black stripes and left the boxers where they were, her cheeks burning red, 'I cant believe I even got these!" She squealed a little and left her closet.

Selphie decided she would go to Kairi's place and tell her about the odd dream she had. She pulled out a small bag that matched her outfit and placed her journal, a pen, and some jolly ranchers in and left her room.

At Riku's house the two boys were laying on the bed, only covered by their boxers and breathing heavy.

Sora was blushing lightly and moved closer to Riku and kissed him quickly on his cheek, wanting the last kiss before they went on with other things.

Riku kissed the boy back on his lips and said, "I'm hungry. Let's go get something from downstairs."

He put his pants on and a form-fitting tank top and opened the door waiting for Sora to finish putting on the clothes Riku had lent him earlier.

Sora sat at the table in the kitchen and admired his Riku. He was looking at Riku from the top to the bottom, thinking of how perfect every part of his body was and how much he wished he could have him forever when he jumped a little hearing Riku's deep voice, shaking him out of thought.

"Enjoying yourself?", was the words he said with the evil grin that he wore whenever he caught his mostly innocent love staring at him so deeply.

He slid the two sandwiches on to plates and walked over to the table. He set Sora's sandwich in front of him and sat down.

It was mostly quiet at the table until Sora spoke up, "Hey Riku, didn't you get a new game? We should play some of it."

"It's DDR, the new one, or something like that. My big sis got it for me... ", Riku mumbled while stuffing his face with the sandwich.

When the two were done eating they rushed back upstairs to Riku's room and started playing the game.

Walking down the street and humming a popular love song, Selphie almost tripped over her feet as she passed Sora's house and began giggling softly to herself as she hurried to get to Kairi's house.

On the way there she wondered what Sora's clothes were doing in the street and remembered how in her dream, when Sora turned into a kitten he was lying on top of his clothes on the street.

After a few minutes Selphie realised she was standing infront of Kairi's house. She quickly shook the thoughts out of her head she knocked a few times on the door and waited for her best friend to answer.

Kairi opened the door and a wide smile spread across her face as she saw who was standing in front of her, "Selphie! I didn't know you were going to come over today! Here, Come in.", she said opening the door more so that she could come in. The two girls quickly walked over to Kairi's room.

Once they entered Kairi's room, it was as if they had been transported into a little girl's fantasy. Everywhere you looked there was either pink or stuffed animals. Selphie followed Kairi as she jumped on to her bed and slid off her sandals before doing the same.

"So what's up?", Kairi asked with curiousity filling her voice.

"Well, I had this really crazy dream where Sora turned into a kitten after he said something... and there was this huge mouse talking to him! So, I was thinking we should come up with a plan to get him to say what he said in my dream.. even if it dosn't work it would still be pretty funny."

Kairi rolled her eyes at the mention of her ex-boyfriend but went along with it anyways, "What did he say?"

"Super Butt Monkeys Unite" Selphie answered with a small chuckle.

Kairi felt her mouth lift up into a smile and said in her evil tone, "Okay then! We'll definatly have to come up with a plan!"

Okies thats all for now! I hope it wasn't too boring or anything.. xP

The next chapter will have a lot of good stuff, so make sure to keep reading:)


End file.
